Akujin
Akujin (Real name Noctis Gabriel) is a Marine Vice-Admiral he is feared as "The Dark Emperor" he consumed The Uchu Uchu no Mi .He is a extremely respected and feared marine. He is known for his incredible strength and intellect. He is the brother of Marine scientist Mortis Gabriel. He is famous for his numerous battles with yonko Kaido.He joined the marines at the age of 18 and under the tutelage of Vice admiral Morgan D Rose, he climbed the ranks from ensign to Vice Admiral. He found his Devil Fruit when he was 21 after have been promoted to captain 2 months prior ,after defeating a group of pirates and raiding there ship he found a devil and ate it a couple of days later and 2 years later he became known as Akujin "The Dark Emperor and was promoted to commodore. During the Timeskip of the series he was put in charge of Marine Base G-20 Appearance PersonalityEdit Akujin stays completely calm and in control in most situations, and he is not easily surprised or caught off-guard. He is also highly perceptive, cunning, and analytical. He is highly level headed at most times and can make highly well thought and logical decisions. He is rather aloof, brooding, and indifferent. He also is rather rude not caring who he disrespects and he also makes sarcastic and cruel jokes about famous figures, But he has shown to have a warm side for children often going out of his way to save them or make them happy. In Battle he is cocky and calm talking sarcastic japanese to his opponents. Abilities and PowersEdit SwordsmanshipEdit If character uses a sword MarksmanshipEdit If 'character uses a gun Hand to Hand CombatEdit Martial Arts, Free style Physical StrengthEdit How strong and feats of strength AgilityEdit How fast they can walk, how high they can jump, good at dodging, flexibility? EnduranceEdit How much damage and pain your character can endure WeaponsEdit Any weapons at all? Devil FruitEdit ''For further information: '''Devil Fruit Name (please link to your devil fruit page) Summary, Type, Usage of the devil fruit Please create a separate page for your devil fruit for detailed information on the usage, strengths, weaknesses, and attacks that the user have for this devil fruit if your character consumed a devil fruit. HakiEdit Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King RelationshipsEdit CrewEdit FamilyEdit Allies/ FriendsEdit EnemiesEdit OtherEdit HistoryEdit Tell us what happened to your character? Character DesignEdit So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major BattlesEdit Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interrupted, Escaped, Killed) QuotesEdit Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) TriviaEdit Tell us fun facts about your character Related ArticlesEdit Links from this wiki that are related to this page External LinksEdit Links that are '''NOT '''from this wiki that are related to this page Read more Category:Male Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Inushima Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Swordsmen Category:Devil Fruit Weapon User Category:Marine Category:Vice Admiral Category:Antagonists Category:Logia Devil Fruit User Category:Junishin